Our Father
by Park hana
Summary: kau bukan appa yg sempurna tapi kau appa terbaik yang kami miliki... SJ brothership.. KAngin& other members


Our Father

Cast: Super junior member

Rate: T

Genre: Family/Brothership

_Jungsoo pov_

_Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan grup ini, grup yang sudah di bentuk selama kurang lebih 5 tahun. Grup yang ada di bawah pimpinan ku—super Junior. Superjunior bagiku bukan lah sekedar grup tetapi merupakan keluarga bagiku. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa para member._

_Apalagi tugas ku bukanlah hanya seorang leader,tetapi hyung mereka._

"_Teuki hyung sedang dalam umma mode"_

_Begitulah kata si maknae kalau aku meneceramahinya karena terlalu sering main game. Ne bagi mereka aku adalah umma. Lalu kalau aku umma siapa appa nya.?_

"_Kang in hyung! kau itu seperti appa kami saja,dasar pelit" Donghae akan berkomentar seperti itu kalau Kang in terlalu protective terhadap ku atau member lain._

_Yups! Kalau aku adalah umma maka Kang in adalah appa nya sudah seperti keluarga saja. Yah begitulah,Kang in memang merupakan figure appa dalam superjunior. Ia akan memasang badan lebih dulu jika sesuatu terjadi pada para member. Dia juga tidak segan-segan membentak atau memarahi yang lainnya kalau melakukan kesalahan. Meski begitu aku yakin ia menyayangi yang lain._

_Aku dan dia memiliki cara yang berbeda dalam mengurus dongsaeng-dongsaeng yang lain. kalau aku menggunakan cara yang lembut maka kang in akan menggunakan cara yang berbeda dengan ku tepatnya kekerasan mungkin yah._

"_Cho Kyuhyun! Berhenti menjahili Teuki hyung!" begitulah cara Kang in memberitahu Kyuhyun "Kyuhyun"_

"_dasar rakun" Kyuhyun akan bersembunyi di belakang ku mencari perlindungan"Teuki hyung tolong" rajuknya. Kalau sudah begitu aku hanya bisa menhela nafas dan menatap Kang in_

"_sudahlah Kang in-ah.."_

"_kau terlalu memanjakannya hyung"_

"_maka dari itu dialah hyung favorite ku" imbuh Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum._

* * *

_Namja itu juga kadang bersikap dewasa dengan menceramahi Dongsaeng-dongsaeng dan menyemangati mereka. "tunjukan bahwa SJ memiliki Kim Kibum" Kang in berkata menyemangati Kibum "kau aktor dari SJ Kibum" tambahnya_

"_kau yang terhebat hyung" jawab Kibum. Aku hanya tersenyum melihat mereka berdua. Kang in memang sosok appa bagi SJ,dia memberi kekuatan serta tameng bagi kita._

_Aku masih ingat saat aku dan Kyuhyun mengalami kecelakaan dia yang memberiku semangat untuk kembali bangkit._

_Bagaimana jika sang appa tidak ada? Maka akan ada umma dan anak-anak nya yang setia menunggu nya pulang._

_SJ menerima kesukesan setelahh bekerja begitu keras, tetapi di balik kesuksessan itu ternyata kami mengalami banyak masalah. Masalah pertama datang ketika Kang in terkena kasus pemukulan._

_Saat itu aku sendiri bingung tetapi aku meyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa semua baik-baik saja "aku melakukannya untuk melindungi diri ku sendiri" jelasnya sambil menahan tangis tapi aku tahu Kang in namja yang kuat "aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang membuat SJ tercoreng"_

"_tapi kau sudah melakukannya"_

_Degh! Jantung ku rasa nya sakit mendengar Heechul berbicara seperti itu."maaf" hanya itu yang bisa di ucapkan Kang in._

_Appa yang menjaga kami semua ternyata melakukan kesalahan "tidak ada manusia yang sempurna, kau bisa salah hyung. meski begitu kami akan selalu ada untuk mu, kau appa kami" Siwon memang bisa di andalkan bahkan aku saja tidak bisa berkata banyak._

"_aku bukan appa yang pantas untuk kalian?"_

"_lalu siapa yang pantas?" Kyuhyun ikut bersuara,lalu Yesung pun mengiyakan ucapan Kyuhyun "hanya kau Kang in-ah.. meski aku lebih tua darimu tapi kau merupakan appa bagi kami semua" jelas Yesung._

* * *

_Sekali lagi kami bangkit. Bangkit demi appa kami,demi ayah kami yang mengalami kesulitan. Bukankah itu yang namanya sebuah keluarga? Saling membantu satu sama lain. kami adalah keluarga yang kuat! Kang in selalu ada saat kami membuutuhkan,selalu ada bersama kami kini saatnya kita yang berada disisinya setiap saat, menopang nya dengan segala kekuatan kami._

* * *

_Ternyata tak hanya itu saja, keluarga kami kembali terkena masalah. Kali ini member dari china—Hankyung menyatakan keluar dari SuperJunior. Ini merupakan pukulan terberat bagiku, aku tidak bisa membuat para member nyaman. Yang membuat ku sakit adalah ketika aku dan yang lainnya mengetahui nya dari media massa bukan dari dirinya sendiri._

"_segalak apapun harimau tidak akan mengigit orang yang memberinya makan" aku membaca postingan Kyuhyun yang waktu itu cukup menggemparkan. Aku tahu maknae itu kecewa."disaat seperti ini dia malah menambah masalah kita"_

_Kang in menepuk bahuku "jangan merasa bersalah, lepaskan lah Hankyung. Ia hanya tidak bersama kita tapi ia merupakan bagian dari kita"_

_Aku menatapnya pilu "aku bukan leader yang baik,Heechul lebih terluka di bandingkan aku"_

"_apa kau mau menyiksa nya dengan segudang jadwal kita? Dia hanya lelah,biarkan dia istirahat lalu kita akan menyambutnya kembali"_

"_kau leader kami Teuki hyung"_

_Perkataan nya membuat ku tenang. Bahkan dongsaeng ku pun mulai merubah pemikirannya terhadap Hankyung._

"_kau masih mau menerima ku kan?" Hankyung memberiku pertanyaan" aku menyayangi kalian"_

_Aku tidak bisa bicara karena sibuk menahan airmataku. Kang in lah yang menjawab pertanyaan nya "kau bagian dari kami, kembalilah kapanpun kau mau pintu ini terbuka bagimu"_

* * *

"_tabrak lari!"_

_Aku menganggguk pasrah, belum lama ini ia mengalami kasus pemukulan dan sekarang tabrak lari "sungguh aku hanya ketakutan waktu itu"_

"_tapi kau dalam keadaan mabuk, ada kadar alcohol dalam tubuh mu" ucapku tidak percaya. Appa yang kami percayai sekali lagi mengecewakan kami. Kang in berlutut di hadapan kami semua_

"_aku pantas di keluarkan dari keluarga ini"_

_Aku dan yang lainnya diam, meskipun kecewa tapi bagaimanapun Kang in adalah ayah kami. Appa yang selalu ada untuk kami semua "aku tidak pantas di sebut appa oleh kalian lagi"_

"_siapa bilang" Donghae kali ini yang biacara, namja kekanakan itu tersenyum lembut kearah ku dan juga Kang in. ia membantu Kang in berdiri "kau appa kami kok,yah meski sedikit kecewa tapi kami bangga memiliki appa seprti mu, appa yang mau mengakui kesalahannya"_

"_ne hyung' Eunhyuk ikut menmbahkan dan juga Sungmin serta Wookie menyetujui ucapan Donghae_

"_tidak ada appa yang sempurna di dunia ini, tapi kau yang terbaik yang pernah kami miliki" jelas Siwon. Aku tahu Siwon akan mengatakan kata-kata bijaknya._

_Kang in menghapus air mata "terima kasih telah mempercayaiku" kami semua memeluk Kang in dan kembali tersenyum._

_Tapi senyum kami tak berlangsung lama, SM memberikan hukuman untuk Kang in dan namja itu sendiri memutuskan mengikuti wajib militer untuk menebus kesalahannya. Lalu bagaimana dengan kami? Kami membutuhkan sosok Kang in. 2 tahun bukan lah waktu yang sebentar akan banyak hal yang terjadi ketika ia pergi._

"_ini caranya aku menebus kesalahanku" katanya ketika kami berkumpul di dorm_

"_tapi bukan begini" sanggahku "aku membutuhkan mu"_

"_aku juga" sahut Sungmin_

_Kang in menatap satu persatu dari kami "aku akan menjadi diri yang berbeda setelah mengikuti wajib militer, aku akan lebih dewasa dan matang dalam menjaga kalian"_

_Tidak ada yang bicara . semua sibuk dalam pikiran masing-masing "bagaimana dengan kami"_

_Kang in menatap kearah ku "ada Teuki hyung"_

"_tidak... tetap saja aku membutuhkan mu"sanggah ku cepat_

"_percayalah padaku. Aku akan kembali, aku janji akan menjaga kalian lagi. Sampai saat itu tiba aku berharap kalian saling menjaga satu sama lain"_

_Aku bisa melihat Kang in menampilkan sosok appa dalam dirinya. Tidak salah jika kami menyebutnya appa._

_Dia bukan lah appa yang sempurna tapi appa terbaik yang pernah Superjunior miliki. Kami ada untuknya karena kami adalah sebuah keluarga dalam nama SuperJunior._

_2 tahun..._

_Waktu yang cukup untuk menjadi yang lebih baik. Terasa lama tapi kami akan menjalaninya dengan senyuman._

_Jungsoo pov end_

* * *

2 tahun kemudian

"besok Kang in hyung keluar wamil" celetuk Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum licik kearah semua member "tapi jadwal nya penuh"

"bagaimana hyung" tanya Yesung pada Leeteuk yang sibuk SMS. Leeteuk sendiri mengangkat bahunya acuh.

"aku sudah memberitahu umma ku kalau aku tidak bisa menjemput Kang in. aku ada syuting" jawab nya enteng. Yang lainnya melongo sempurna kecuali Kyuhyun yang sudah tahu ide licik Leeteuk.

Kyuhyun sempat meragukan predikat angel Leader nya itu. "hah?"

Leeteuk berdiri dan merapikan dirinya untuk syuting nya nanti "ayo berangkat! Mau sampai kapan kalian bengong seperti itu"

Yang lainnya menurut apa yang di perintahkan Leeteuk. Mereka pun mulai sibuk memikirkan cara menjemput Kang in yang akan keluar wajib militer. Ini hal yang sudah lama di tunggu-tunggu, dulu mereka yang mengantarkan kepergian Kang in maka sekarang mereka pun harus menjemput Kang in.

"bagaimana ini" gumam Yesung yang memang tidak bisa membatalkan jadwal nya. Bahkan Siwon saja sudah di pastikan tidak bisa menjemput Kang in namun namja kaya itu berjanji akan pulang secepatnya setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaan nya

Kyuhyun menepuk bahu Yesung "tenang lah" jawab nya enteng

"kau kenapa bisa setenang itu sih Kyu"tanya Sungmin yang heran melihat Kyuhyun acuh padahal selama ini kan Kyuhyun sangat dekat dengan Kang in.

"serahkan semuanya ke Leeteuk hyung"

"dia saja sibuk" Yesung memukul kepala Kyuhyun "serahkan apanya"

Kyuhyun memegangi kepalanya "ish! Udah deh tenang aja kenapa! Percaya sama Leeteuk hyung"

Di lain sisi

Kang in sibuk merapikan tas nya. Ia senyum-senyum sendiri ketika ia ingat besok akan berkumpul dengan yang lain. ia mendapat pesan bahwa besok para member tidak bisa menjemputnya karena segudang jadwal yang tidak bisa di tunda. Ia bisa memaklumi hal itu, menyelesaikan wamil saja ia sudah sangat senang, Kang in tidak meminta apa-apa lagi di jemput oleh ELF saja dia sudah senang.

"aku kembali" gumam nya sendiri.

* * *

Leeteuk tersenyum puas melihat rencana nya berjalan lancar. Kang in percaya bahwa member lain sibuk nyatanya mereka semua akan menjemput Kang in. leeteuk juga sudah memundurkan jadwal syuting, baginya menjemput Kang in merupakan jadwal Super Junior. "aku tidak menyangka kau mengerjainya hyung" celetuk Eunhyuk sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"sudah ku katakan untuk percaya sama Teuki hyung" Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh arti ke arah Leeteuk. Membuat para member merinding melihat Leader yang di juluki malaikat itu memiliki senyum yang sama dengan Kyuhyun

"mengerikan" gumam Shindong

'apa kau bilang?" tanya Leeteuk yang mendengar gumaman Shindong. Shindong hanya menggelengkan kepalanya

"jadi.. besok pagi kita akan menjemput Kang in. diia tidak tahu kalau kita akan menjemputnya. Persiapkan diri kalian besok karena appa kita kembali" jelas Leeteuk penuh haru. Ia sendiri merupakan orang yang paling senang karena Kang in kembali.

Seperti yang sudah di rencanakan, pagi-pagi sekali mereka sudah berada di kamp tempat Kang in berada. Disana juga sudah ada para pers dan juga elf yang menyambut kembali nya Kang in, bukan hanya kembali dari wamil tetapi kembalinya Kang in menjadi sosok yang baru.

Leeteuk menunggu harap-harap cemas tetapi masih memasang wajah tegas, yang lain tak kalah cemasnya."lama sekali" gumam Ryeowook sambil meremas tangan nya sendiri.

Pintu gerbang perlahan terbuka dan sosok yang ditunggu berjalan keluar.

Kang in menghentikan langkahnya. Ia shock melihat pemandangan yang ada di depannya, ia tidak percaya para member menjemputnya. Ia masih berdiri mematung mengamati wajah para member satu persatu. Ini seperti mimpi baginya.

"Hyung" ucap yang lain kompak.

Kang in masih diam. Perlahan ia mengembang kan senyum, senyum yang hangat. "kalian.." ucapnya tidak perrcaya dan menahan haru.

Kang in melangkah kan kakinya menghampiri yang lain. leeteuk lah yang langsung mneyambut nya dengan pelukan.

Para member juga ingin memeluk Kang in tetapi mereka memilih mengalah pada Leeteuk, karena mereka tahu Leeteuk lah yang menantikan hal ini. Kang in memeluk Leeteuk erat sedangkan yang lainnya hanya tertawa sambil merangkul pundak satu sama lain. "wah..kita di cuekin nih" celetuk Kyuhyun iseng

"wajar sih.. udah lama umma sama appa ngga ketemu" Wookie ikut menambahkan perkataan Kyuhyun. Yang lain hanya mengangguk dan tertawa.

"selamat datang Kang in-ah.. selamat datang kembali" gumam Leeteuk yang masih memeluk Kang in dengan erat.

"terima kasih sudah menunggu ku" jawabnya

"woi..woi.. udah donk pelukannya" Donghae menginterupsi kedua hyung nya. Kang in melepaskan pelukannya dan menoleh kearah belakang. Ia bisa melihat wajah cerah dongsaengdeul nya "kalian merindukan ku?"tanya Kang in

"sangat!" teriak semuanya langsung memeluk Kangin. Kang in sendiri tertawa ketika di peluk oleh dongsaeng nya. Leeteuk pun ikut bergabung memeluk membernya.

"selamat datang kembali uri appa" ucap semuanya kompak dan kembali memeluk Kang in tanpa memperdulikan media yang memotret moment mereka."saranghamndia nae abeoji" lanjut mereka.

Leeteuk mundur beberapa langkah menatap Kang in,Ryeowook,Kyuhyun,Sungmin,Shindong,Donghae,Eunhyuk, dan Siwon tidak ikut tapi ia yakin hati kedua orang itu berada disini. Leeteuk tersenyum melihat sang appa kembali, kembali dengan diri yang baru

"_Tidak peduli kesalahan apa yang kau buat kami akan ada di samping mu dan memaafkan mu,mengingatkan mu karena kita adalah keluarga. Kau bukanlah makhluk sempurna tapi kau terbaik yang super junior miliki,kau sosok appa dalam superjunior meski tidak sempurna tapi kau appa terbaik yang superjunior miliki. Hanya kau yang pantas menjadi appa bagi superjunior bukan aku ataupun orang lain, kau memiliki cara mu sendiri menjaga kami layaknya seorang ayah."_

Kang in menatap Leeteuk yang berdiri tak jauh darinya,Kang in sendiri sibuk mengusap kepala dongsaeng nya satu persatu. Ia tersenyum lembut kearah Leeteuk "terimakasih untuk semuanya" batinnya

Leeteuk mengangguk seakan mengerti apa yang di katakan Kang in. leeteuk menatap langit pagi hari yang cerah. Kang in telah kembali, ia percaya hanya butuh waktu sampai semua keluarganya berkumpul berjumlah 13. Ah! Di tambah Henry dan Zhoumi 2 anggota keluarga mereka.

Yah.. hanya butuh waktu sampai semuanya berkumpul kembali. Leeteuk percaya itu, dan sekali lagi.

Selamat datang kembali Kang in

Selamat datang kembali uri appa.

End

a/n: maaf reader kalau ff ni agak membosankan dengan jalan cerita yang udah author emang pabo!.#getok kepala sendiri#

maaf juga kalau saya kurang bisa menggambarkan sosok Kang in sebagai appa nya suju. Bagi author, Kang in itu sosok appa yang menggunakan caranya sendri buat melindungi membernya. Dan satu lagi FF ini terinspirasi dari lagu BTOB yang jdulnya FATHER.. sumpah tuh lagu sedih plus dalem bngt.

Aq suka bait terakhirnya "yeongwonhi saranghamnida nae aboeji"*curcol* sekali lagi author minta maaf yak..

Bowed. Gumawo buat yang mau baca...^_^


End file.
